You Take My Breath Away
by mouang
Summary: Joey takes Mary out on their first date together. Set after Mary wins the competition and before they move out. Just a one shot of pure fluff and cuteness. No lemon. Please enjoy.


**~*~NO LEMON~*~**

**Disclaimer: All publicly reconigzed characters, settings, etc. are the properties of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the authors. The author, Mouang, is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**You Take My Breath Away**

**J.P.O.V.**

"You know, I haven't taken you out on an actual date yet," I said to Mary, who was laying on my bed, feet towards the pillows. This may be a bit cruel to say but I'm glad that Dominique is still in the hospital, which means I get Mary all to myself for today. "Hmm…a date with Joey Parker. I might be into that," She gave me a small, shy smile that made it hard for me to breath. I leaned down further, our faces just inches apart, "What do you say about going to dinner and a movie with me tonight then?" I searched her eyes as our eyes met. Those warm,

dark chocolate orbs of hers. They showed so much emotion, and right now, they sparkled with a happiness that made my heart melt into a puddle of nothing. They were beautiful, she herself was the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I've met a lot of beautiful girls. Sure, she didn't have the body of a gorgeous super model, didn't ooze of sex appeal like those from magazines, but she held this unique, classical beauty. With her dark brunette curls that flowed softy around her smooth shoulders. Her heart shaped face, soft jaw line and those lips! O

h those lips…so full and inviting. She had just the right amount of curves that makes her look luscious without her even knowing it. "I'd love to," she answered softly. I smiled and kissed her forehead lingeringly. When I pulled back, she had a light blush going on. I couldn't help but chuckle, "What?" she asked, slightly baffled and rolled over. I just shook my head, got up and rounded the bed, "You're blushing," I noted, sitting on the side of the bed. She propped herself up and sat with her legs crossed Indian style, "Am not," she mumbled, which was now

another shade darker. I took her free hand in mine and brought it to my lips, "You can't deny it. I have proof right here," I gently touched her burning cheek with the tips of my fingers. She gasped slightly and placed her small hand over mine. Our eyes met again and there was that pull, the same one that was there the very first time I met her in the halls. It was the same pull that happens to me every time I set eyes on her, to be honest. Almost as if it was drawing us together, an almost physical feeling of attraction. Soon enough we were leaning

towards each other, close enough to where our breaths were mingling. "Thank you," she said with sincerity, eyes closing. I stared at her, relishing the warmth from her hands to mine, "For what?" all I could think about was the closeness of her. Being with her, there seems to be this colorless haze that surrounds us, making it hard for me to think. "For giving my dream back. For caring." she said in a whisper and turned her face to my palm and kissed it. When she opened her eyes, a single tear fell from them. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb, it

was painful to see her tears. I leaned my forehead against hers, "Mary, there isn't anyone else in this world I'd rather care for than you." Adoration gleamed in her eyes, and that sweet, almost shy smile of hers appeared again. Then abruptly, she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me into a scorching kiss. She weaved her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp, which sent my body into a frenzy. The kiss got deeper, hungrier, and then I was devouring her delicious lips in no time. She pulled away with a gasp, we simply

looked at each other, both breathing heavily. My eyes trailed down to her lips, now slightly swollen from our maddening kiss. I followed as her tongue vaguely swept over them before I pounced on her. Grabbing her hips, I placed her further onto the bed and hovered over her then crashed my lips onto hers. I was addicted to her, I knew, but I couldn't help it. Just like how I couldn't help but to fall desperately in love with her. Being with her, loving her wasn't a choice anymore, it was a need, a need so strong that it hurts. I started to kiss down her jaw

line when my phone buzzed, I groaned and pulled back. She chuckled and handed me my phone from the nightstand, "Dustin," I sighed and got off her to lay beside her. "What up man?" slightly irritated at him for ruining our moment. "Yo, J.P! Tami and I got the things you asked for set up and ready to go," his deep voice spoke. And then it hit me, I had asked for his help to set things up for my date with Mary tonight. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks man." his booming laugh echoed from the receiver, "There must be something to really occupy your mind

if you forgot anything that deals with Mary," he taunted. I looked down at my distraction, "Yeah, I'm distracted alright." He just laughed, "Alrighty, I'll talk to you later," "Alright." I closed my phone. Mary looked up at me curiously and got up on her knees. She looked at me and I looked back, "Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?" she titled her head slightly, a small smile on the corner of her lips. I blinked, feeling my own smile coming in, "Are you checking me out, Mary?" She blinked and blushed, "Oh please, what could you have for

me to check out?" her eyes trailed down my body and back up again before arching one brow in a challenge. I grinned, "Oh sweetheart, I've got plenty." I gestured my hand down the side of me. She pushed my shoulder gently, "You're conceited," she said with a laugh. "Hmm…not conceited," I pulled her back next to me. "I'm confident," I said as her head lays on my chest. She let out a small tinkle of a laugh, "Alright, confident it is," she lifted my wrist and checked the time on my watch, "Oh what time does the movie start?" I played with the ends of

her hair as I answered. "Movie starts at 6:30. Then we're gonna go to dinner at 8:00." "Where are we going out to eat at?" She trailed her fingers up and down my arm. I smiled, "You're gonna have to wait to find that out." She lifted her head and arched a brow, "A surprise?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes, "Well then, it's almost five, I'd better go get ready." She started to detangle herself from me. My arms automatically tightened around her, "Does it really take you an hour and a half to get ready?" She gave me a long look, "It's rude to stare you

know…" I teased. She blinked rapidly, "Joey!" she exclaimed and this time successfully escaped from my arms. I tried to reach for her but she was slightly out of my reach, "Mary, come back," I held out a hand for her. She seemed to be contemplating for a moment, "Actually, I really need to start getting ready," she looked at her watch. I sighed and got up, "Just a few more minutes. Plus, you look beautiful just the way you are. No need to get all fancy." She bit her lip and blushed again, "But I want to look good. For you." I chuckled and pulled her into

a hug, weaving a hang through her thick, soft curls, "I'd still think you look good even if you were in your sweats and t-shirt, Mary." She nuzzled her neck under my chin and sighed, her hot breath searing my skin, "You're such a cheese ball," she mumbled, but I could hear her smile as she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes until her stubbornness kicked in and wanted to get ready, though it was more than an hour early. I eventually gave in and dropped her off at her door, "Wait, give me a kiss before I leave." I said as we parted

at her door. I felt this empty feeling start to grow as she stepped further away. She gave me a cheeky smile, "I just did," I arched a brow, "A peck on the cheek is hardly a kiss, Mary." She nodded, "Mhmm." I just stared at her and she stared back. I gave up and grabbed her by the arm towards me and kissed her with all I had. She whimpered and reached into my hair and tugged while kissing me back. I pulled back with a gasp, our faces still close, "Now that is what I call a kiss," I smirked. She looked slightly dazed, "Uh huh." I chuckled, "I'll pick you up

at 6:20, sharp." She blinked, "Okay," she gave me her heart warming smile. My heart did a flip flop, "See you soon," I placed a light kiss on top of her head and turned for my Porsche. That empty feeling grew stronger. I groaned and accelerated the gas. "_I'm whipped,"_ I thought. _"Totally and utterly whipped."_ spoke the voice in my head. _"Great, I'm talking to myself now. Does love do this to everyone?"_ I sighed as I reached my house. I decided for a shower, for it might help me relax until I get to see Mary again. Which seems like an eternity away…

**M.P.O.V.**

I was extremely giddy and frantic and nervous and excited for tonight. So many emotions were rushing through me, making me feel nauseated. "Calm down Mary," said the voice of my best friend who was digging through my closet, helping me find the perfect outfit. "I mean, I'm sure Joey would like you, no matter what you wear." She shrugged and pulled out a regular black tang-top then a white cashmere sweater. "Here, wear these with this," she handed me a pair of dark, skinny jeans. "These? But these are so casual! It's my first date Tami! What if

he wears like a tux or something?!" I asked frantically, pacing around my tiny room, arms flinging wildly around the air. "Calm down…" When I didn't, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently, "Mary, listen," her green eyes intently focused on mine. "I understand that it's your first date, but trust me when I say this outfit works. I'm not supposed to give anything away so I won't tell you where he'd be taking you, but you'll thank me for choosing this for you when you get there." I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out." She let go and smiled,

"Take deep…breaths…" I did as she said. "Alrighty now, you go wash up and get dressed because I only have an hour to do your hair and make-up." I turned for the bathroom before another second was wasted. I went through the process of a shower, being as fast and efficient as possible. I finished in fifteen minutes and got dressed in five. I looked into the mirror and the reflection that I received back startled me. My cheeks were flushed crimson, my eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement, my body shaking with anticipation. "Get a hold of

yourself and come out already! You're running out of time girl…" I took a few deep breaths and walked out, "Sit." I sat and counted the time Joey would be knocking on my door. Tami didn't do much to my hair, only loosened my curls and added a simple silver clip to hold it back. I applied some eyeliner and mascara before finishing off with my rose colored lipstick. "Aw…perfection!" She sighed happily. I slid on my black sandals and sprang up when I heard a knock at my door. I took one last glance at my reflection and gave Tami a hug, "Thank you!" I

said, feeling extremely grateful. I felt my breath leave my lungs as the door opened, meeting his gorgeous ocean eyes with mine. He was in a black dress shirt, the top three buttons were unbuttoned and he paired it with dark jeans that were loose but not necessarily sagging. His expression was one of shock, his mouth fell slightly open as he gazed me. He walked closer, a hand cupped my face and he leaned his lips towards my lips. "Don't ruin the lipstick!" interrupted a voice behind us. Joey blinked and grinned, tilting his lips to my cheek instead. I

blushed, "Ready?" he asked, bringing a single white carnation from behind him. "How did you know?" I took my favorite flower from him and sniffed it, its aroma was tantalizing! Sweet and fresh. "Because I'm Joey Parker," he chuckled and shrugged. I laughed with him, "Let me put this in a vase and we'll go." I carefully placed the carnation into a slim vase with water

and set it on my night stand before joining Joey for our first date together.

After the movie, he paid for my dinner and now we are headed to his _surprise_ for me. "You're really not gonna tell me where we are going?" Joey glanced my way for a second with a crooked smile, "We're almost there," was his response. I gave up and looked out the window. It seemed as if we were going to the beach but at this time? Couldn't be. After about

another five minutes, he turned into a parking lot. I was right, we were at the beach. I turned to look at him skeptically, he only winked and got out to open my door for me. "What are we doing here at this time?" I asked as we walked down closer to the sand. Joey had my hand in his, holding it firmly, "It's nothing bad, I promise." I met his warm ocean eyes and they

seemed to have sparkling with excitement. "Trust me, okay?" He kissed my wrist. A shot of warmth shot through my arm, "Okay," I sighed. With a smile, he led us towards the dark, calm ocean. As we got closer I could see light, not just light but lit up torches. "Did you know that during the Victorian times, the Carnation flower stood for fascination?" he questioned, looking

ahead towards the torches. "No, does it?" He nodded, "Yeah. Each color has a specific meaning to it as well." Feeling slightly awed that he would know this stuff, "What does the white carnation symbolize?" I asked. The corners of his mouth rose a bit, "It stands for pure love, sweet love and innocence." We were now on the sand, there was a line of carved hearts in

the sand, making a trail towards the torches. Alongside the small path were lighted candles inside glass holders, all leading to that place were the torches were. "No questions please. Just walk," he whispered softly into my ear. We started to walk down the lighted path, hand in hand. The trail opened up to another heart carved deeply into the sand, only this time it

was huge! Big enough for probably ten people to stand inside it. There were stones surrounding the heart and torches surrounding the rest, lightening up the dark sands. My breath caught in my throat, it was so beautiful! We were inside the heart when Joey spoke again, "The Carnation also symbolizes fidelity and hope," he said and took my face in the palm of his

hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Dance with me, Mary." He didn't make it seem like a question or request, more like a soft command. I smiled and got into position. One of our hands were clasped together, his other one wrapped around my waist protectively and mine wrapped on the nape of his neck. We danced slowly, using the crashing waves as our

tune. After an immeasurable moment, we paused and looked into each others eyes, his were ocean blue with the lightest specks of green mixed with them. I was mesmerized, my heart was beating so loudly, I could hear it in my ears. "You know, as beautiful as all of this is, you didn't have to go all out just for me." He smiled patiently, "Of course I did. Tonight is a special

night. And all of this," he gestured around us, "is for my special girl." He smiled crookedly at me. Oh I feel dizzy. "What's so special about tonight?" I managed to ask. "Don't be mad at Tami but she told me that tonight would be your first date with anyone," his voice held a teasing tone. I blushed and made a mental note in my head to strangle Tami tomorrow. "Alright

so it's my first date, I still think this is a bit exaggerating." He chuckled and jutted my chin playfully, "Silly girl, did you forget who you're dating?" It was more of a rhetorical question. He let go of my hand and walked to the top of the heart, picking up what looked like a stick. He started to write something in the sand. I stood at the same place as I watched him. After a

minute or so he came back to me and went behind me only to place his hands over my eyes. "Joey, what-" "Shh…close your eyes," I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't really make a difference you know, you already have your hands over my eyes." He chuckled, "Just walk forward." I sighed and carefully walked, afraid of tripping though I was sure Joey wouldn't let me fall.

About ten steps later he let go and wrapped his arms around my waist, chin resting against my shoulder, "Tonight would also be the first time I would say this to you." He kissed my temple softly, "Say what?" "Open your eyes and see for yourself," my eyes opened. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but the moment he whispered, "I guess you could

say that I'm kind of desperately in love with you," in my ear, I nearly collapsed right there and then. His voice a velvety murmur, it coursed through my veins and sang a melody that made me just want to drop on my knees and cry. He had written _I love you, Mary_ in the sand. My heart seemed to have stopped and restarted again, I was speechless. He loves me? He loves

me! Joey loves me! I turned around to face him, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming?" my voice sounded different to my ears. His eyes became serious, but his mouth rose in a soft smile. "It does feel like a dream doesn't it?" I nodded. He chuckled, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to prove it's not a dream," his eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "How exactly will we do that?" His eyes lowered to my lips and stayed there for a few seconds before looking back up from under his lashes and arched a brow. It send chills down my spine, "Are you suggesting

that we kiss, Joey?" He nodded as a matter of fact. I felt a tug of a grin at the corner of my lips before wrapping both hands around the nape of his neck and crashed my lips to his. Tears were coming out of my closed eyes, they were happy tears though. I've never felt so wanted and special for so long and now Joey comes along and treats me like his princess. How could I ever give him what he has given me? "Hey now, what's with the tears?" He kissed them away. I half sobbed half laughed, "I'm just happy." He then pulled me into a tight embrace and

we just held each other there, feeling him as his protective arms enveloped around me. It felt so good to be in his arms, so safe. Few minutes later, I heard clicks, those from cameras. We both looked at where the sound was coming from, "Say cheese!" exclaimed Tami. Dustin was by her side, grinning like a maniac. I blushed but Joey only laughed, turning us to face the camera. After a few dozen clicks Tami finally put the camera down and smiled sheepishly, before tugging Dustin away with her. "That was pleasant," I mused. Joey sighs, "Paparazzi,

can't get away from them for too long," he shook his head in mock disappointment. I laughed, "Well, guess privacy isn't on the contract to fame and fortune, eh?" He turned back around with a smirk, "Certainly not."

**J.P.O.V.**

I dropped Mary off at eleven, "I'll see you tomorrow," I placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck, "I

love you, too." She said it so softly, like a whisper in the wind but I caught it. At that moment my heart swelled to the point of bursting, it was so intense it took my breath away. I

tightened my hold on her and hummed in contentment while weaving a hand through the ends of her soft curls. She's a girl with a heart of gold that loves me for just being me and not

because I'm Joey Parker. My Mary, my beautiful angel in disguise.

**M.P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. It was only 7:30. I sighed and got up to answer it. "Good morning, flowers for Ms. Santiago," said the man in the floral uniform, handing me a clipboard to sign. I blinked as I took it from his hand and signed it, then he handed me the flowers. I went back to my room and opened it, an array of beautiful, deep-red Carnations

were inside. I vaguely remember Joey telling me the meaning of the Carnation, somewhere between innocence and fidelity? I was so caught up with just the presence of him that I couldn't really remember much of anything else. Then I saw a card, I opened it carefully and read it. _"For my angel: Deep-red Carnations stands for the devotion of a stricken heart. You took _

_my breath away the moment our eyes met. I love you, Mary Alice. -J.P."_ Suddenly eyes stung, my throat tightened up and I couldn't seem to draw a breath. The flowers blurred as tears filled my eyes. I brought the Carnations up and took a deep ragged breath of their amazing scent. They seem to smell better than the white one did, or was that just my imagination

playing tricks on my because I was so love struck? Whatever it was, it felt good. More than good, I felt ecstatic, so full of this feeling that it almost felt as if I was floating on air.

Still feeling slightly woozy, I road my skateboard down the street and through the halls of the school to meet my handsome pop start prince and tell him how happy he makes me feel. I

wanted to see him, to hold him and to kiss him all over again. Many, many, times over. I wanted to feel the warmth of his embrace as his strong arms wrap around me, protecting me. "Joey!" I exclaimed as I saw him just getting out of his car in the parking lot with Dustin. He turns around with a shocked face but his million dollar smile appears the moment he sets eyes

on me. Oh what way to take my breath away all over again. "Hey there," he chuckled as he steadied me. Dustin chuckled and turned for Tami's Great Pumpkin as she got out. I got off my skate board and wrapped both arms tightly around his nape and kiss him with all that I could muster. I put all the love and devotion, gratitude and respect that words couldn't form into

this passionate kiss. He kissed me back evenly if not stronger and I felt my back being pressed into something hard, probably his car. We were in our little bubble, a place where nothing and no one else mattered. After a long moment, I felt him start to pull away. I tried to resist and keep him there but he only chuckled breathlessly, "We're gonna be late." I sighed,

"Alright, fine." And then as reality hit, I felt my face heat up. I just totally jumped on Joey and started making out with him! Oh god! Way to go, Mary! He's probably thinking that you're some easy, overly desperate chick. I groaned internally. Then I felt his hand cup my face gently, "We'll pick up again, right here after school hours." I looked up in his mischievous eyes,

and probably blushed even deeper. I didn't say anything, I just took his hand in mine and walked into the halls where we first layed eyes on each other, grinning like a manic the whole way.

**(A/N: Again, just another one of my obsessions on them. lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes and whatnot. Please review! Until next time, happy reading everyone!)**

**~Mouang. **


End file.
